


dandelions choke

by Floorse



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floorse/pseuds/Floorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things to be given, a dandelion. The flower that grew in great abundance wherever its silky topped seeds landed, spreading like the plague to car parks and back yards. </p><p>Kirin held the flower up, regarding it carefully. He hummed, thinking before speaking.<br/>“You’re right, yellow doesn’t suit you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dandelions choke

Will sighed, watching as the motes of dust swirled in his breath, catching the watery light of the shop before disappearing, lost to the room once more. Gradually, the air slowed and settled back into its slow circulation.

He swished a hand through the air, disturbing the minute particles again before resting his head on the counter.

It was a slow day, no work to be done, the customers coming in sporadic, small groups. Milling about to browse, before leaving the way they’d came. The skies were overcast, and the city was sleepy, the normal sharpness of its magic drenched in metaphorical molasses, giving Will a much needed respite.

"Having fun?” A voice came from his left. He turned his head, attention fixing on Kirin who had, up until now, been relatively quiet.

He had his forearms resting on the front desk, a fond smile gracing his lips. This light was good for him, catching the slopes of his face in their cool tones, making him look softer, more… human. There was still that ethereal allure to him though, far beyond mere beauty.

Will shook himself, sitting a bit straighter.

"Was that rhetorical?" Will quirked an eyebrow at him.

Kirin chuckled, a noise as warm and rich as honey.

“Maybe. Either way, it might be an idea to head back home,” He unfolded, stretching up towards the ceiling and towering high over Will, making his back pop loudly. “There’s no work to be done and I doubt Xephos is enjoying the amount of time you spend out here.” 

Will made a face. The thought had slipped his mind entirely. Groaning, he shook himself and stood. He wasn’t exactly on good terms with Xeph about the whole ‘Spending most of his time hanging around the local Sidhe’ thing. God only knows why.

“Fair point.” Will sighed and tugged his hoodie from the back of his chair, slipping his arms through the sleeves, the fabric soft and thick. “Since when did you care about bothering Xeph?” He remarked, incredulous. Kirin just gave him a look, walking over to untuck the collar of Will’s shirt from where it had become trapped under the newly added clothing.

“Before you go,” Kirin reached into his coat and pulled out something small and obnoxiously bright yellow, holding it in an offer to Will.

“A… dandelion.” Will raised an eyebrow. “Kirin why—?” Of all the things to be given, a dandelion. The flower that grew in great abundance wherever its silky topped seeds landed, spreading like the plague to car parks and back yards.

Kirin held the flower up, regarding it carefully. He hummed, thinking before speaking.

“You’re right, yellow doesn’t suit you.”

Just like that, the petals curled and melted away to be replaced by the blood red of a poppy, the petals still crinkled like tissue paper. He tucked it into Will’s vest pocket carefully while Will was still trying to figure out what Kirin was doing.

The space where Kirin’s hands had been was warm, spreading out from the flower and up to his cheeks, tinting them a pale pink.

“R—” Will cleared his throat. “Right, well…” He checked his wrist for the time, quickly covering it back up with his sleeve when he realized he didn’t own a watch. Kirin’s smile was back again, bright in the way fireplaces are.

Will nodded curtly and put some distance between them, straightening his vest carefully to avoid jostling the gift.

“I’ll be seeing you then.” He slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Alright, Will.” Kirin’s voice held a tinge of amusement in it as he watched him walk out, hood flipped up to shield his head from the water that had just began to come down in what could barely be described as rain. More like a fine mist.

Will walked home with heat on his cheeks, a chill through his clothes, and the comforting smell of soil and lemon hanging around him in a cloud.

______________________________________________

Will sat on the bed, the box spring mattress bowing and creaking in complaint. He looked down at the poppy in his hand, bisected by the pale moonlight that was seeping in through his half-drawn blinds. His lights in the room were off, lest he wake any of the three other inhabitants of Xephos and Honeydew’s cozy home.

He brushed a thumb over a petal, remarking on how it was still as fresh as it was when Kirin gave it to him hours ago. It was imbued with a familiar external energy, and Will had a hard time keeping his fingers out of that pie.

He caved eventually, dipping into it tentatively, like dipping a toe into water to check the temperature before getting in. His brow furrowed; yeah, Kirin had done something to this.

Dipping in deeper, he felt a thin, wire like string become tangible, leading out from the center of the poppy like magical fishing line. It was taut and humming, and so very tempting to fuss with.

Will reached out and hooked his finger under it, letting it dig into the skin of his finger before plucking it, feeling the vibration resonate through a network of wires.

“Oh.” He blinked, snapshots of cozy living rooms and kitchens flickering behind his eyes before fading out. 

A surveillance network. Kirin, the sneaky bastard had set up a city wide surveillance network made up of potted plants. 

A twang sounded back, making the petals of the poppy quiver and chiding Will for poking where he shouldn’t have.

Yeah, right. Will reached out and strummed back. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper fic i've ever written, it's probably quite rough but I hope it was enjoyable to read :)


End file.
